Dark Side
by glitterscarves
Summary: Voldemort beats Harry, Draco gets to choose himself a pet. He chooses Neville. DM/NL Bad things happen and so is rated M. Don't read if you don't like it.


**Dark Side**

_Author's Note: This is rated M for a reason, just so you know._

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the barred windows, grating the light into perfect slits over the iron door. Neville Longbottom lay huddled on a wooden bench, desperately trying to maintain his body temperature.

The door suddenly opened with a creak but Neville ignored it, his eyes squeezing together as he savoured the last seconds of nothingness before dull pain swallowed him.

"Longbottom," drawled the voice of a distant memory. "Turn around you lazy mudblood-loving orphan."

Rolling around as the voice commanded he was greeted with an unusual sight.

Draco Malfoy stood, leant against the wall with the wide open door behind him. His arm was stretched out and in his right hand was flat and pointing outwards, in it was a spherical object covered by a snow white cloth.

"I have a present for you," he continued. "Say thank you."

"Thank you," he croaked out, his voice ignorant of any sounds that were not screams of agony.

He plucked the cloth away with a flourish to reveal a red apple which glowed sinfully in the sparse light. Gently Draco Malfoy placed it in Neville's cupped hands.

Malfoy stared at Neville, his mouth forming an almost warm smile but his eyes glittering cruelly.

"Take a bite Longbottom or do you not trust me?"

He knew not to reply and did as was he was discretely told. The flesh was cold but the most beautiful thing Neville had ever had the fortune to place between his lips. He bit down, the juice running in drips down his face as he chewed delicately, relishing the wonder before it was ripped away.

Obviously, as though he was approaching an easily spooked animal Draco walked over and extended one of his long, pale fingers to catch a tear of apple juice. Smiling he looked at the pearl of the clear juice.

"Your skin is filthy Longbottom. Enjoy that, I need to leave. Maybe if you behave I will be back tomorrow," he announced suddenly.

Neville watched him leave, positive this was dream but the apple was still cradled in his hands.

* * *

During the day he had to clean, a lot. He mostly spent his time scrubbing the most disgusting cauldrons in existence, no doubt belonging to Severus Snape by the inscriptions of S.S. on the sides. It was tedious but draining work, especially when they fed you as little as they did here.

No one had expected the Dark to win but here he was. No idea what happened to anyone else he knew. Sometimes he considered the thought he was the only one left, the only member of the Order irrelevant to keep alive. He could not help the bitter taste that spread through his mouth as he considered how proud his parents would be of their son who was not even good enough to kill.

His thoughts drifted greedily back to the apple. He had ravenously devoured all of it, core and seeds included. It had been wonderful and he prayed Malfoy would grace him with his presence tonight, trying not to consider the possible motives.

"Oi! Longbottom!" called a voice but not the one from the night before.

He turned over to look onto the face of one of the guards, one of the more unintelligent Death Eaters as they always seemed to be stuck with preventing the escape of the prisoners.

The man shuffled instead of walked due to his great weight but easily knocked Neville to the harsh stone floors from his bench with a bark of laughter.

He bent down and attached a lead to the collar he already wore and pulled him along the floor, out of the prison.

Neville had not been out of here for so long, the harsh whiteness of the walls and floors insulted his straining eyes. The guard seemed to be unaware of Neville's discomfort which he was grateful for knowing he would only flaunt his pain for his amusement.

Once they reached a set of double doors, ornately decorated with dragons carved from marble who had deep green emeralds for eyes. The hefty man knocked softly on the door.

"Is that you Crabbe?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have Longbottom?"

"That I do Mr Malfoy sir."

Draco Malfoy whipped one of the doors open suddenly, his eyes widening like a child's at Christmas when he caught sight of Neville. He grabbed his thin wrists quickly and pulled him into the room.

"That will be all."

"Do you not want to me stay outside? Make sure you are alright sir."

"What are you trying to imply you beast, that I cannot protect myself from a helpless slave. Piss off and do something useful for a change."

"Yes sir!" called the man, waddling swiftly down the corridors.

The blond grabbed Neville's jaw and forced him to look up at him. He tutted to himself as he lifted up his limbs and inspected every crevice. He would drag his sharp fingernails down his skin, collecting dirt and staring at it angrily.

"This will not do Longbottom. We need to clean you before you will of any use to me," he stated to himself while pretending to direct it at Neville.

Without hesitation he undressed the unsuspecting Neville, tearing his thin and wore clothes from his figure. When he was standing before him naked, Draco cupped him in his hand.

"Can't say I am particularly impressed Longbottom and to think some more silly Slytherins may have believed the scribble on the 6th year boys toilets that Griffyndors all had big cocks."

Neville blushed.

"How pretty," Draco exclaimed, his hand dancing up Neville's body to rest on the slightly heated cheeks, his thumb rubbing circles on the skin.

Neville knew this was the weirdest experience of his life but he found himself not entirely awkward in his former classmate's company, more wary of any impending acts of violence.

"I think we should have a bath," Draco said, his hand intertwining with Neville's as he took him through a single door this time into a room consumed completely by a circular bath.

With a delicate flick of his wand the water began tumbling into the bath from four of the twelve taps. Malfoy then began to undress shamelessly, the contrast between his beautiful creamy skin with Neville's smudged and yellow body obvious.

He urged Neville in before him, watching with an odd expression as Neville let the delightful sensation of something pure settle over his dirt logged skin. He blushed slightly as the water darkened with the dirt trapped in his skin. Another elegant wrist movement and the water was back to being perfectly clear and Neville's skin returned to its natural colour.

Then Malfoy slipped in, his face an expression of strange ecstasy considering this type of luxury was normal for him. He beckoned Neville to him and nervously the prisoner travelled through the currents of the deliciously hot water.

Hands dripping with moisture slid over his face and through the tufts of his hair, down his back not stopping where the water did. Malfoy's face was a picture of delight as he touched Neville's skin, his face had a childish innocence and his teeth lazily chewed his bottom lip.

He pushed their lips together suddenly and Neville went blank.

"Kiss me," whispered Draco into his lips in a soft pleading tone.

Neville down as instructed, pretending it was the fear of punishment and not the longing in the Slytherin's voice.

They moved against each other easily and when a soft tongue begged for entrance Neville could nothing but yield to the sinful request, feeling an alien burn in the pit of his stomach.

Lips pulled away from his and he whimpered, drawing a peal of laughter from the aggressor.

"Well aren't we desperate?" mumbled Draco softly, his hands adventuring the unknown body again until they found the destination they were unaware they were looking for.

Neville gasped as Draco moved his hand softly up and down his erection, his eyes clouding over as he welcomed the familiar and missed sensations.

But all too soon the touch was gone.

"This is about me," Draco said, reminding Neville of the situation.

He nodded obediently.

"Suck me, pet," he said softly, masking his demand as a request.

Neville closed his eyes and dipped under the water, his hands guiding his lips to Malfoy's erection.

A small and stifled thrust told Neville his attempts were appreciated as he bobbed his head up and down, trying pathetically to please. Even though he was in dire need of oxygen he continued his ministrations on Malfoy, the muffled moans he heard through the water his driving force so he was surprisingly upset when strong hands tore him away from his prize.

"You are allowed to breath," panted Draco as though he was the one who had just been submerged in water.

Neville could feel the colour flood his cheeks again.

"And stop doing that! It makes me want you so fucking badly you filthy bastard," snapped Draco, his mouth mashing his lips hungrily against Neville's.

He moaned into the kiss, letting himself be led astray by the moment and figuring his status in Malfoy's world.

"Open your legs," Draco mumbled in Neville's ear as he pushed him against the side of the bath.

Draco took both limbs and wrapped him around his waist, then taking his erection into his hand he aligned himself with Neville's most secret place and pushed forward.

Neville yelped, the pain searing through him blinding.

Draco moaned, the perfect heat engulfing him making self-control so difficult.

But he stood still, poised. Allowing Neville to wince his way through the uneasiness.

Knowingly, he slid his hand to Neville's front and took his wilting erection into his fist, pumping slowly to relax the trembling form.

"Can I move?" said Draco, this time genuinely interested in Neville's response.

"Yesss…"

He thrust into the warm body frantically, his brief concern for the body gone as he felt pleasure take him over.

It did not take long before Draco exploded into the sinful heat, panting harshly into Neville's shoulder. When he was pulling out he caught drips of his semen in his hand and held it in front of Neville.

"Eat, you need some nourishment," Draco laughed.

Neville lapped the salty liquid from the extended heads like an affectionate dog.

"Good puppy," whispered Draco. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," murmured Neville.

His partner laughed again and hands cupped his cheeks.

"What do I have to do to get you to blush again, you look very lovely when you do that."

Neville had expected to be sent to the dungeons afterwards so was surprised when Draco told him to lie completely naked on his bed.

"I have been given the choice of a pet Neville and I have decided upon you. I tried out a few others but the second you placed that apple to your lips I knew it was you. You are simply perfect. You will call me master and I will call you puppy or pet or something to that affect. Okay?"

"Yes…"

"What did I tell you to call me?" Draco barked, his features suddenly distorted with anger.

"Yes Master," said Neville.

"That's better. I will allow you one question."

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me if you behave."

"Do I have to go back to the dungeons?"

"I said one question mutt!" he snapped. "But no you don't."

Neville nodded, unsure of what he was to do next. Malfoy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his clothed skin and his warm breath ghosting over Neville's ear as it evened out, signalling sleep.

* * *

He awoke to a gentle hand caressing his back and a jet of hot air blasted over the back of his hair. He tried to put all the pieces of this confused jigsaw together, trying to understand the events of the previous day and decide if they really happened, if the war really happened.

"Wakey, wakey," Draco Malfoy, said into his ear.

It was real.

"Morning master," he mumbled.

"That sounds so delightful coming from your lips," he hissed, his fingers travelling over his shoulder and into Neville's face. Behind him he could feel the insistent prodding of Malfoy's erection.

Neville closed his eyes as lips found his neck causing him to shiver, igniting a deep laugh from behind him.

"Everyone else always complains their pet is so unresponsive but you're not, are you?"

Neville did not answer, his mental ability weakened by the soft bites fluttered across the expanse of his back.

"Answer me!" exclaimed Draco, pulling back his arm and hitting Neville sharply on the back of his thigh.

"Yes master," he mumbled, the shock of the punishment shortening his breath.

"I will not apologise as we both know you deserved that," said Malfoy but he kissed the spot he hit lovingly, his tongue lapping it as though it was take away the mark.

He would never admit it to anyone but it seemed to soothe his inflamed skin slightly.

Draco then announced they had to attend a party that evening where he would be paraded like a show dog in front of the rest of the Death Eaters. He was warned that people may ask for a chance to "use" him. He was also told that chances are Draco would refuse, unless it was someone important.

The fear constricted his mind, suffocating thoughts as Neville's heart pounded ruthless through his chest.

He had been oddly dressed for the evening, wearing an overly loose pair of jeans and nothing else. He had been given in glorious fashion a new leather collar, scattered in glittery jewels, Neville wondered whether they were real diamonds but doubted Malfoy would spend that amount of money on him.

The scars which littered his back had been removed by some disgusting smelling salve which Draco had produced himself especially for him, that tightened his stomach in the odd way he had only ever felt before ejaculating.

He had been guided into the floo on all fours, Draco right behind him and his long fingers knotted on the chain that joined them.

At first he kept his eyes glued to the carpeted floors, desperate not to seem insolent as Draco talked calmly about all sorts of things with other figures swathed in black robes. Then slowly he lifted his eyes, searching for any he might recognise. He noticed he was not the only one on all fours, there were a couple of people from Hogwarts darted about but the most striking to him and everyone else was Harry Potter, sitting obediently beside Severus Snape.

Draco knelt beside him and ruffled his hair.

"Do you want to talk to Potter?" he whispered.

Neville nodded.

"We will be going back to Severus' tonight, if you behave this evening I will allow you to talk to him okay?"

"Thank you Master."

"Father," Draco exclaimed, causing the sweat to build on Neville's palms as he remembered the person who imprisoned him…

"Draco!" replied the figure, catching his son in a quick embrace. "And how is your pet?"

"Good thank you. Very quick to learn."

"Yes, one advantage to Griffyndors I think. Potter has been excellent all evening, have to admit I have been on edge expecting him to try something…"

"I have a lot of faith in Severus' abilities."

"Of course you do Draco. May I have a look?"

"If a look is all you want."

"Do not worry my son, he's not quite pretty enough for me," laughed Lucius Malfoy, bending down.

His hands, cold and inhuman, pulled Neville's chin up roughly to make his hazel eyes meet with granite ones. Then they journeyed over his shoulder and down his back, their icy touch leaving burns wherever they touched.

"You have your mother's eyes but none of her fire," whispered Lucius softly to Neville. "And your father's ever pressing unworthiness. Always said Alice could have done much better than him. I do wish Bellatrix had the sense to save her…"

Neville could feel anger pump through him unmercifully and colour flooded his cheeks, all his self-restraint was concentrating in stifling the growl that threatened to spill from his tightly pulled lips.

"Stop teasing him father. That is my job."

"He is taking it very well, he was clearly not very hard to break. Maybe you should have choosen someone more challenging Draco."

"I wanted him."

"I realise this but why?"

"Because I did, it's not a complicated matter."

"Oh calm Dragon, I was just…confused. I cannot see the appeal of the thing myself but then again, when have you ever been like me. If it was not for the small idea you seem to be my complete duplicate appearance wise I would think Severus was your father."

Draco laughed but Neville could tell it was forced.

"Speaking of Severus, I need to discuss something with him. If you would excuse me father?"

"Of course my son, have a good evening and do not forget to visit on Sunday. Your mother worries about you in charge of that prison."

Draco nodded, embracing his father quickly before he rushed to Severus' side. They talked quietly, laughter occasionally rising from their huddled faces, finally he was led to the fireplace they arrived through.

The walked out into somewhere completely unknown to Neville but Draco at once made himself very comfortable on the couch, leaning back as though he was coming home. He beckoned Neville to sit beside him.

"Any requests for Potter's services then?" called Draco to Severus who potted about in the kitchen, preparing tea.

"From nearly every person in there, your father almost begged. Did you?"

"No one wants him I don't think," laughed Draco, his hands stroking Neville's hair like he was an animal in need of comfort.

If he was honest, under all the relief, Neville was a little bit offended that not a single Death Eater found him attractive. Especially after Harry had so many desperate for his company but he was aware it really came down to the idea of a submissive Boy Who Lived.

Neville suddenly locked eyes with Harry who smiled blankly, his eyes the only part of his face which did not seem pulled into fake happiness.

"Is it alright if Neville talks to Potter?"

"Potter can do what he wants in these rooms, I trust you not to tell of course Draco."

"Spills the beans on your lovely treatment of Potter? Never Severus, I love you too much to watch you burn for some silly loyalty to a man you killed…"

Severus tensed, his hands squeezing the mug in his hands until it shattered, pieces of it pressing though the thick skin of his palms. Standing up, Draco waved his wand with an expert flair over Severus' extended hands.

"I did not mean it like that Sev…"

"I don't need reminded of what I did…On your behalf I hasten to add Mr Malfoy."

Draco sighed and went back into the living, mumbling about cranky Potion Masters. He took Neville's face into his hands again, his lips brushing softly against his pet's as he kissed him gently.

"Go talk to Potter for a while," he urged. "Severus and I need to chat."

Neville did as he was told and walked shyly to Harry, feeling like a child forced to play with the children of his mother's friend instead of being gleeful about the reunion.

"Take him into the bedroom," Severus told Harry from the kitchen.

* * *

They sat in awkwardness for a while, Neville fiddling with the leather around his neck while trying not to be embarrassed by Harry's bare neck.

"How can you handle his disgusting body on yours?" Harry said finally, his face stern.

"I don't really have much choice."

Harry snorted but did not reply. He shuffled closer to Neville and ran his fingers down his cold chest and over his back.

"At least he hasn't hurt you…I hate this. It's fucking ridiculous, would we treat them like this if we had won? I don't fucking think so somehow…"

Neville took the initiative not to tell Harry Draco had punished him once so far and let the effect of his final point sunk in. Harry was correct of course, if they had won then Draco and his family would be "humanely" disposed of or left to rot in Azkaban. Secretly Neville thought he would rather be Draco's "pet" then have no soul…

"I guess I am lucky though. Snape isn't gonna fuck me or hurt me, well so he sad. I have to trust him though. Does he fuck you?"

"Malfoy?" asked Neville, squashing the word master that nearly slipped from his lips.

"Yeah."

"A couple of times.." he replied, blushing furiously as he tried not to wish his master could see him, he seemed to enjoy it so much when Neville was flushed.

"Fucking bastard," growled Harry through his teeth.

"I could be a lot worse off…"

"Don't defend him! Before you know it you will be totally brainwashed into thinking he's your fucking master!"

Neville decided it was best not to tell Harry it was already a little too late.

* * *

"He's so obedient," said Severus.

"I know, I was surprised myself. He's not much of a Griffyndor. Still all the better for me and he is a sweet little thing…"

"I don't like this Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a human being, he might not seem reluctant but he cannot be enjoying your treatment."

"I am anything but harsh with him."

"I realise this…but doesn't it appeal to your better judgement at all?"

"No it doesn't. I will treat him as I see fit as he is mine. Accept this Severus so we can move on."

"I don't want you to regret your actions…"

"I never will…He's mine and I will do what I will with him alright?!"

"Yes Draco…"

"If you keep trying to appeal to my better judgements I might have to question public ally why Potter never seems to walk with a limp.."

"Fuck off Draco."

"I love you too Sevvy."

The sat in silence for a while, Severus seething after his conclusive defeat and Draco's mind thinking back to yesterday afternoon… Bravely he struck up conversation about their work, smiling as Severus yielded to his attempts eventually and started excitedly raving about the addition of nightshade berries to a potion which would turn werewolves into wolves with greater intelligence and the ability for human speech.

* * *

When he walked Neville back to his house, he scooped the slight body into his arms and raced for his bedroom, desperation pounding in his ears as he knew he had to devour this body right now.

Roughly he threw Neville onto his body and covered him with his body, tearing his clothes off easily as his lips rushed frantically over the exposed skin.

He did not take his time, he couldn't.

"Puppy?" Draco called into the hall.

Neville came running from the bedroom, his face coloured with the sudden movement.

Genuinely pleased to see his master Neville smiled and this caused Draco to grin in turn, the feeling that he had broken this boy so thoroughly thrilling. He pulled the eager mouth into a kiss, ravishing the boy's willing mouth completely as he moaned softly.

"You're such a good boy aren't you?" Draco whispered.

Neville nodded softly, his grin widening.

"You need to dress, Severus is coming round for dinner and he's bringing that thing with him," said Draco, tilting Neville's face to look into his eyes.

"Okay master."

"Good boy," he said warmly.

Neville had noticed over the past months a growing hatred in Draco for Harry which seemed unreasonable and unwarranted, not that he could say anything. He seemed to appreciate, unlike Harry, how lucky he was to have someone to take care of him. Even if Draco punished him sometimes, he knew his master believed it to his in best interests. Harry was just to silly to see a good thing for what it was. He did not even have to have sex with Snape…not like the sex bothered Neville…

* * *

That evening Neville and Harry went sent away again like children segregated from the adult's dinner table. Harry asked to see where he slept and although he knew it was not the smartest thing to do, Neville still took him into the bedroom. His loyalty from his days in DA still remnant in his mind.

Harry looked disapprovingly at everything, picking up his master's property and then replacing it messily which caused Neville never ending distress.

"Calm down Nev, what can the Slytherin bastard do?" Harry said in a feeble attempt to be comforting.

He then began to rake through the nightstand, pulling a tube out with a confused expression on his face.

"What the fuck is this? Some sort of beauty product for the ever feminine Slytherin Princess?"

Neville coloured to his roots, his eyes suddenly more intrigued by the velvet coverlet which lay spread on the bottom of his master's bed.

Harry was never particularly slow.

"At least the bastard prepares you a little I guess," he mumbled, his expression a mixture of shock and disgust.

Using the small amount of logic skills Neville had been blessed with he opted not to mention the times his master was either far too aroused or far too angry to care about Neville's comfort.

Then he heard it, a loud and sparkling clear voice ringing in the hallway. A sweet voice masking an omnipresent anger, a flame burning.

"Pet? Nevvy, baby?" the voice called.

"Master," he squeaked.

Harry blanched but did not stop his hands from fingering Malfoy's property with a small smirk on his face.

He opened the door with a calmed elegance and stalked in the room, he at once stood by Neville close enough so he could feel the continuous jets of warm air that signalled his master's breathing.

Snape then walked in, his face a picture of annoyance as he shot a glare at Harry.

Harry did not seem particularly disgruntled by either presence but did stop trailing through Malfoy's things.

"Well?" Draco snapped indignantly at his adoptive father.

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you going to punish the little runt?"

"What on earth for?"

"Do not play innocent with me Severus Snape. You have seen him pay me no respect blatantly since the second he realised what kind of position he was in. I expect you to pay your comrades a little more dignity than your…pets."

"He is not my pet!"

"For fuck's sake. Man up Snape. Your guilt is quickly becoming boring and to be honest I am growing impatient with this Saint Snape behaviour of yours. You have fucking killed people! And you loved it!"

Neville shivered, his heartbeat erratic in his chest as spittle lay on his shoulder from Draco's outburst. Warm hands settled on his shoulder and squeezed gently but he recognised he was not out of danger, right now his master was too angry with Snape to deal with him.

"Do not act like you understand this Draco!"

"Stop acting like a snivelling Hufflepuff and fucking take advantage of something that has been given to you… Like the rest of us…"

"Yeah like you! You fucking rapist!" screamed Harry,

"I believe you have no right to speak to me. Did you parents not teach you any manners? Oh wait, you don't fucking have any! They didn't fucking want you either you mudblood loving sack of shit," Draco hissed, his face composed but his eyes a mixture of steel and fire.

Draco then walked up to Harry, stood face to face with him. Harry was snarling like an enraged dog, while Neville stood shaking and Severus' hand was clutched tightly to his wand like it was the link to his survival. With a feral swipe of his hand Harry grabbed Draco's face, his nails scraping the skin red raw.

In response Draco laughed delicately.

"You fight like a girl," he said smirking.

Harry growled, his hands clutching into balls at his sides and he clenched his teeth together.

"Now Severus? Are you going to let this continue?" Draco barked behind him.

"Harry just quit while you are ahead."

"No! This cock deserves what he gets. You cannot act like raping innocent people is a fucking hobby or a saving grace!"

With a quick flick of his wand, Draco had Harry bound repeatedly with tight leather ropes. His ribs were squashed under the pressure and breathing was incredibly painful.

"Get him out of there!"

"Severus Snape, this is a test of your character."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you continue to act like you have been, I am turning you in."

"What?"

"I am not letting this farce continue anymore Severus Snape. I love you but you obviously do not return that and I will not lie for you if it's worth nothing."

"Of course I love you Draco!"

"No you don't. You let your disgusting creature mark me and then ceased to take the appropriate action, this one would be dead before he even tried. Not that he would, that right puppy?"

Neville nodded, his teeth biting through his lip as he tried to confine the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you want me to do Draco?"

"Hurt him, like he hurt me. Hurt him because he's clearly ripped the soul out of my pet, look at the poor thing."

"You did that yourself!" Severus exclaimed.

Draco sighed and walked towards Severus, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed his cheek softly. His eyes were slightly cloudy with tears.

"I'm so sorry that it had to come to this. Try and run. I dare you. I will give you until morning. I need to sort some business here. I will miss you far too much Severus but not intensely enough to allow that disgusting creature life. Get out of my house Severus Snape."

"It doesn't have to come to this Draco…"

"Yes it does. You made your decision, you never wanted the Dark Lord to win Severus. You wanted to continue your existence as a slave to your conscience and now the little voice in your head has brought you defeat."

"I did not realise you felt this way, I always believed you had half a soul, half a heart Draco."

"I am complete Severus. You have not been the same since the mumbling old man died. I tried to ignore your obvious failings but I cannot allow you to keep defying our purpose, your presence is dangerous."

"You disgust me Draco…I honestly looked upon you as my adoptive son. This is not what I expected from you…Suddenly I am glad for the way things ended, if the light had won I would hate you see you living in a normal society, people actually believing you were innocent."

"I hate to think of you existing in a society which you are obviously so adverse to…"

Snape sighed and his hands came to his brow, he then looked up at Draco, his face pained. Draco offered a slight smile which shocked the trembling Neville.

Neville watched Snape scoop Harry, still imprisoned in ropes, and head to the door, with his long, pale fingers gripping to the crisp white wood he turned his head, facing Draco.

"Draco? I do love you but…I cannot sacrifice my morality for you. I can't for anyone, it's all I have."

"You make your choices as I make mine. I will see you tomorrow and I cannot deny I will enjoy watching that thing suffer."

With a deep exhale Severus left.

At once Draco turned to his pet and stared as Neville whimpered, his breathing harsh and unpredictable. For a second he almost regretted having to punish the picture of innocence before him but he knew the repercussions if he let something slip.

"Come here lovely, let's get the bad part out of that way?"

Neville blindly shuffled towards him, his face lost and tears leaving tracks that luminated in the light.

"Take your trousers off and bend over the bed," he ordered, gently ruffling the mass of chestnut brown hair.

Following instructions as obediently as always, Neville leant over but his mind was not on the impending pain as it would normally be but caught with Harry as he panicked for his friend.

Draco came behind him, one hand trailing over the milky expanse of Neville's bottom while the other clutched a small wooden paddle.

"Count them out loud for me," he said as warmly as he could manage with the sudden need that pumped through his veins.

"Yes Master," Neville mumbled.

"Good boy…"

It came down with a harsh and sudden smack, causing Neville to jump as he stuttered out the number one.

He was waiting for the second but his already raw skin stung more as the wood slapped nosily against his skin. Then he heard something behind him, the panting of his master and Neville blushed slightly, recognising his affect on his normally so poised man would ignite something in him.

The continuing raps of the paddle increased in bitter pain but the sweetness of his erection rubbing against the soft blankets of his master's bed contradicted the harshness and made the friction all the more enjoyable.

Finally he gasped out ten and his master ordered him to turn around.

He panicked but knew better than to not do what he was told so he lay on his back.

"Ohh…you little," growled his master but no anger seemed to darken his features.

Lips descended on his viciously, his kisses bruising and rough but beautiful at the same time as Neville began a landfill of all kinds of new and exciting sensations. He could hear high-pitched moans and smothering groans but it became harder to differentiate between them as his master fell on top of him, his sweat glistened skin gelling to Neville's.

"You're so lovely puppy. Unlike that ungrateful worm, you are so much better than him at everything. I fucked him once…Nothing on you…"

This words delighted Neville in ways they shouldn't, right now it seemed wrong to be so grateful for finally finding something he could do that Harry couldn't but at this very moment nothing unclean could flit into his thoughts.

It could only be him, his master and the racing butterflies that softly rattled against the bars of his stomach.

With a small, satisfied grin his master began kissing down his chest leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nibbles as he went lower…

His used his knee to separate Neville's legs and lazily danced his fingertips up and down the inside of his pet's thighs, relishing the soft whimpers and moans from above. It was soothing to see such a joyful expression written on that face, replacing the panic and fear of earlier.

Finally he reached his destination and with a small nod upwards, he swallowed Neville whole. Slowly he bobbed his head, his tongue lapping at the sides hungrily as a cloud of expletives floated in the air above his head and hands bravely tangled in his hair. Allowing this small luxury he focused on rewarding his pet after a sterling performance.

Suddenly, Neville made strangulated words which formed into vague sentences.

"I'ma…come…uhh…master…no!…I don't wanna…"

He muttered shush around the turgid flesh that spurred a guttural moan from his pet.

Two more sucks and his mouth was filled with Neville's release. Grinning he swallowed and winked at the surprised face in front of him.

"Sorry master…You were too good," mumbled Neville, his face turning flushing further.

"I wanted you to," Draco said, gently placing his hands on either side of the heated cheeks.

Leaning in he took Neville's lips in a smouldering kiss, pulling the willing body on top of him as he ravaged the eager mouth. Neville could taste himself on his master, a strange and unfathomable idea but he secretly enjoyed it.

"I want to do something a little different," Draco growled, his hands pulling Neville onto his side as they trailed down to the curve of his bottom.

The skin was still raw and aching from earlier and as the sensations of his orgasm calmed, the pain grew and the touches from his master, no matter how gentle were causing him to wince.

"Poor thing," Draco whispered. "But you deserved it and the pain is to teach you a lesson, you know that right? I don't like hurting you but if it's what you need…"

"I know master…"

"Good boy," Draco said softly.

With a languid action, Draco reached to his open bedside drawer and grabbed the tube Harry had earlier touched.

"What was he doing in here?" Draco asked, signalling to the open drawer.

"I don't know master."

"He was trying to get you into trouble wasn't he?"

Neville nodded.

"See what a child Potter is? What an idiot. He deserves what will happen to him, I know you agree underneath. You are worth so much more than Harry fucking Potter…"

"Yes master."

With a practised ease, Draco drew a line of the cold gel into his finger and warmed it in his hands. He smiled at Neville and pulled him into a kiss as the first finger slid into him. Neville gasped softly into his mouth, the familiar dull ache causing him to harden.

Draco continued to kiss him as he stretched further and by the time he reached three fingers Neville was moaning heatedly into his mouth.

"You ready?" Draco whispered, trailing pressing kisses to Neville's neck and collar bone.

"Yes master," Neville hissed, his eyes squeezed shut.

The world appeared to end when he felt his master push carefully into him. Neville's head was swallowed by the sensations and all he could comprehend was the harsh groans above him and the burning running through his bloodstream.

All too soon he could feel the approach of his orgasm and with a high pitched moan he came, decorating Draco's flat stomach with his release.

Two sharp thrusts and then his master was following him into oblivion, his face contorted as he covered the moans that threatened to escape.

His arms could not longer support him and Draco slumped on top of Neville, his breathing harsh and sweat sprinkled over his white skin.

"I'll move in a second, sorry if I am squashing you," Draco panted.

"It's fine, you're not all that heavy," said Neville.

"Liar," replied Draco, peeling himself from Neville's damp skin and rolling beside him.

Missing the warmth and closeness Neville whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong pet, did I hurt you?" questioned Draco, placing his arm across Neville's stomach.

"No master, I'm fine. Just missed you…"

"I worry about you sometimes. No one else's pet seems so…genuine…"

"Sorry master…"

"Do you love me Longbottom?"

"Yes master…"

"I love you as stupid as it is…" said Draco, his lips finding Neville's as he pulled the blankets over them. "Sleep now puppy, we have a big day tomorrow."

Neville nodded, burying his face in Draco's chest and trying to seek comfort in his warmth but Harry's anger distorted features would not allow him sleep.

* * *

Since Harry's defeat, Neville had often been in situations where he was sure he would be this terrified again. This was the latest.

The Dark Lord had the thinnest scrap of humanity left, his skin appeared to be thinly stretched over his bones and was the colour of old paper. His red eyes burned in his skull.

The motions of people who enstilled fear so deep inside of him, bending and kissing the robes of a person who seemed hollow and insane was a small comfort for Neville until he witnessed Draco do it.

That seemed wrong.

He had this sudden and rather spontaneous urge to just rip the man to pieces, to save Draco from this embarrassment but he realised not only would his efforts be completely futile, they would only infuriate the man he wanted to protect.

And he knew he could never guard Draco…

While explaining Snape's behaviour the Dark Lord barked at Draco to show him, seeming reluctant to believe Draco's comments.

Walking elegantly, Draco took Neville and led him to Lucius.

"Look after him father," he said.

"I hope you know what the hell you are doing Dray…"he father said, concern littering his face for a second.

"I do."

When Draco had taken his place in front of the Dark Lord again, the skeletal man pointed his wand at Draco, making fear race through Neville's body. After roughly thirty seconds the Dark Lord withdrew his wand and Draco fell in a puddle to the ground. Shakily he pulled hmself up right and went to stand next to his father.

"It appears you were not lying Draco…" the Dark Lord said, defeated. "I cannot believe I placed such faith in that man…How on earth could be betray me like that?"

"I do not know My Lord…"

"Neither do I. Lucius, retrieve Potter and Severus please."

Lucius swept from the room, two burly men hurrying behind him.

Draco reached down, his hand ruffling Neville's hair as though he were a small dog.

"Good puppy," he said softly.

Time passed, Neville was unsure if it was minutes or hours as his heart rocketed and his vision blurred. He was afraid. Afraid for Harry, for Snape and especially Draco...

When he came back into the hall, Lucius Malfoy floated on air as he brough Severus and Harry tied behind him. He was clearly pleased with his efforts.

"I have them My Lord."

"Excellent Lucius, were they much trouble?"

"Severus was fine, he accepts his fate. Potter was an annoyance as always."

Severus' face was cold and hard, his eyes impenetrable and his posture as composed and strong as ever. Harry was completely blank and tied in ropes, struggling behind Severus with his emerald eyes on fire.

"I believe, for your sterling work, you should have the first hit Draco. Choose, Severus or Potter?" Voldemort announced.

"Potter if that is acceptable My Lord?"

"Of course."

Draco waltzed up the Harry and grabbed him around the neck, pulling his ear to his lips.

"I will make sure you suffer for this Potter, you disgust me. How dare you destroy Severus!" he growled.

With a gentle flick and a whispered word, Harry was thrown to the ground and his wails of pain rang through the halls. But there were no physical marks and Draco did not seem to be doing anything.

"Draco is a firm believer in psychological pain little one," Lucius offered to the man next to him who seemed to be confused as to what was causing Harry's pain. "You cannot see anything but Potter thinks his insides are on fire…"

Neville swallowed, horrified by the joy lit up in Draco's eyes and the feral grin which smeared his face.

He stopped watching, images of Draco's warmth the previous evening flashing before him as he tried to neutralise his happiness at another's suffering.

"Open your eyes you silly mutt," snapped Draco, forcing his head up. "We finally get to see the end of Harry James Potter."

Forcibly Neville made himself look up.

Harry lay flat on his back, the ties were gone but he made no move to escape. His body was covered in thin, shallow scratches and his eyes were sealed shut, tears formed at the corners.

A flash of green light and he was stilled.

Neville could feel the bile rising in his throat and could hear a thundering of appaulse from everyone in the room, the loudest coming from Draco. Then cheers and he could hear Draco's voice ring above the others, deep and cheerful.

The sickness increased but he swallowed it, he could not allow him master to see his disgust. He loved him, he was better than Harry…But Harry couldn't compete anymore…

Now it Severus' turn.

The Dark Lord spat at him but Snape remained calm, his posture remaining straight and the smallest hint of a smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

Draco's hand took Neville's shoulder and squeezed softly. At first Neville thought it was a soothing gesture to him but quickly realised it was for DRaco's benefit.

Draco's face read completely differently now, his eyes were dull and lifeless but his skin was flushed and his teeth continually brushed against his bottom lip. He looked scared, worried.

The Dark lord hissed to a large, dark green snake curled around his throne and it slithered to Severus.

It swirled around his feet several times but the smile continued to soften Snape's features. Harry had been frightened but he almost seemed peaceful.

"Don't you fucking regret your stupid actions?" Draco called suddenly, his voice vibrating with anguish.

"No my dear Draco, I don't. I can die at peace with myself, you will never have that. I do hope you enjoy your life and I'll miss you…" Snape responded calmly.

"Are you trying to confess some sort of loyalty to this traitor Draco?" snapped the Dark Lord, making breathing incredibly difficult for Neville.

"I trusted him My Lord, I looked up to him and he was nothing but a liar. I apologise…" Draco said, his face stone.

"Hmm…I wonder if we should be punishing you as well..."

"My Lord, he has always been close to Severus. I believe this betrayal has been as much a shock to him as it has been to us…" interjected Lucius Malfoy.

"Perhaps...and you did turn him in. Give me your pet Draco!"

"Of course My Lord."

Neville could not breathe, his heart was rocketing in his chest and suddenly air seemed to be a luxury. Draco tugged him until he was on all fours, straight in front of the most devious wizard of all time.

Voldemort face distorted into what Neville assumed to be a smile and with a sudden flick of his wand his face was inplanted in his brain.

He could feel memories flash before his eyes, moments of joy, moments of sadness and points of utter humilation but the penetrating force did not appear to be satisfied.

Then he drew up recent memories, Harry raking through his master's things, his master on top of him, his master punishing him...

"Well you appear to be taking the right approach to nuturing this one. I will accept your innocence."

"Thank you My Lord, your kindness is outstanding."

"Yes."

All the while, the snake was journeying up Severus' body, loosely wrapping itself around his body. His face was still serene.

Slowly, her grip tightened and Severus' face became drawn and coloured.

It took a while for him to completely suffocate to death.

But Neville did not really witness his final mments, he could not tear his eyes away from Draco.

He looked dead.

The cheers bgean again, louder and more vibrant. The Death Eaters appeared to be pleased more by the destruction of Snape then their ever present enemy Harry Potter but Neville did not have the will to bother about this motives.

"My Lord, I beg you excuse me. I have been drained by this process, I wanted Potter to suffer."

"Yes, you have done excellent work. I do believe you deserve to relax for a while, no need to attend the after party. Good evening Draco."

"Thank you My Lord, good evening."

With a quick nod to his father, Draco pulled Neville into his arms and flooed back to the Manor.

He flew through the corridors and ran up the stairs into his bedroom, he lay Neville on the bed and sat beside him.

"I killed him…" he muttered, his eyes wide and staring at his hands.

"You didn't master…"

"I fucking killed him…No one has ever loved me for me…"

"I love you."

"You don't! You love me out of some twisted sense of gratitude…You don't understand at all do you?"

"I'm sorry master…"

"This isn't your fault…"

"I do love you."

"Say it again, say my name when you say it," he demanded, his eyes wild.

"I love you Draco…"

"I love you so much Neville," he said back, breathlessly. "At least I have you..."

And with a half smile, took Neville's face into his hands and pressed his lips gently against the brunette's.

* * *

**Review? Pwease.**


End file.
